Jude Harrison
/ types|Also known as = The Merman, the Entertaining Socialite, PAL’s Top Model, the Outgoing One|Winner of = 27th Trainer’s Tournament (FS), 52nd Trainer’s Tournament (AV)}} At the forest past the meadows of Unova, amidst the drooping willow trees, a teenaged boy strolls along a path every day. His face was written in anguish, having his life ruined by someone he thought he was loved by. As tears fall from his face, he secretly hoped to be woken from the nightmare. His clothes are somewhat ragged just as his heart was shattered, and sometimes he imagined himself with luxurious clothes, fabulous friends who accept him without question, participating in popular social activities, being a very influential person and loved by the people in the region. Just like every other night, he would make camp in the dark and scary forest, and the broken boy would collapse on his sleeping bag, sobbing about his loss. Falling asleep, the boy looks up at the stars and wishes and prays to for another path he could take. One night, under the round moon, he found a letter in his bag that wasn’t there the night before. Curious, he had opened it. As he read it, a small smile spreads across his lips. He knows what path he would take to climb higher on the social ladder, and it's time for him to get down to business. Brief Description In PAL, Jude is the first member that challengers face if they ever took the PAL Elite challenge. Although he is the first member, he is stronger than Rosaline due to the fact that he had a double advantage over her type specialties. In fact when Rosaline took on the challenge, she actually lost to Jude. However, he agreed to give the second member ranking to Rosaline as the Hunters Association’s Assignment Board had deemed her fit to be in the PAL Elite after three weeks of training, which was the criteria given by Amethyst as Rosaline, as she had asked for another chance to get the last Elite spot. Nonetheless, he willingly gave it up under one condition: That he still has the say over her when it comes to private Elite meetings. As one of the more sociable members, he is very friendly and will gladly battle Trainers who challenge him. Nevertheless, despite being an outgoing socialite, he is somewhat cold-hearted towards the opposite gender, as he had never bothered with trivial (at least to him) things, and focused solely on her career in the entertainment industry. He usually has his Purrloin (which evolved into Liepard later) outside the Pokéball. Physical Appearance Jude is around 187cm tall with short black hair which length falls between his neck and shoulders, and long fringe that he usually brushed to his side. He had amber eyes and cream coloured skin. He also has a slender frame, although his muscles are more pronounced than Ash’s. He also had somewhat soft pink lips that is usually curled in a half smile. He is considered very handsome by most girls in the PAL region, and some others consider him a pretty boy. Personality Among the PAL Elite, Jude seems the most well-adjusted. He is almost never shown not smiling, with notable exceptions of frowning when the Elites were not going anywhere with their findings during the Mysteries Arc, scowling when people ask about his cold attitude towards girls, and looking highly unsettled when walking in on Amethyst casually cleaning her knife next to a bloody corpse. Being PAL’s Socialite and an influential member in the Entertainment Industry, he is very sociable and open, usually being able to put on the correct manners, make small talk, and make everyone think his smiles are charming. Jude is a relatively cheerful boy and is also very confident, kind, outspoken, and not afraid to speak his mind if needed. Jude is cordial and welcoming towards acquaintances, making conversation with anybody and anyone after they were named PAL Elites, and usually quickly regards them as teammates. He is also charismatic, being able to set nervous people at ease and is known for being helpful and brings out the best in people, sometimes sugar-coating their good points a little. He seems to judge it a necessity to look after the younger members of his groups, especially Amethyst, waking her up when she oversleeps, allowing her to share his room with him whenever she needed a place to hide or someone to comfort her in the middle of the night, sharing his food when he feels she is not eating enough. He is clearly shown to have great compassion and care for his friends, as shown when he stated to Amethyst he would be her older brother and the family she never had, and is making the effort to repair his old relationship with her. Jude also looks out for those he cared about, as shown when he decided to take night watch to make sure Amethyst do not go into the drastic way out. He had a somewhat sweet nature, loving those close to him, and hated to see them hurt. Jude also has a protective older brother side to him, as evidenced when he angrily retaliated when Rosaline was brutally defeated by Amethyst. Jude is also determined not to let his friends face problems alone, as seen when he decided to take charge of the incoming calls in the middle of the night when Amethyst had fallen asleep while working, instead of waking her up himself so she can handle it, as usually, Amethyst was the one to handle night calls. When he realized just who was on the phone and what they had wanted, he made sure to plug Amethyst’s ears with earplugs before berating the Dragon Trainers when they called in the middle of the night just to ask Amethyst to come down and have a battle with them as the Dragon Princess. It is no doubt that he is one of the nicer Elites in the story, being one of the friendlier ones towards Rosaline, and even reasoned with the other two, Amethyst and Phillip when she begged for another chance, as after she had lost badly to Jude, they immediately deemed her a waste of time. He is also cheeky, cheerful, usually full of mischievous ideas, and loving to crack jokes. He is confident in his own abilities, often being humble about it, not stating his real titles in front of ordinary trainers. Jude is always ready and willing to go forth and take action, usually seeing it as an adventure. Jude is also somewhat brave, coming to someone else’s defence or standing up for himself when needed, as he stood his ground and argued with Ash in Season 2 of the AV about Amethyst’s confinement, even when Ash threatened him with punishment. However, despite his seemingly caring, protective and humble personality, he portrayed a cold-hearted attitude towards people of the opposite gender (with Rosaline and Pakura being the exceptions), due to an incident in his past that made him grow bitter, and resent girls, thinking all girls only see the riches and influential positions their companion has. He does not care at all about the girls who do not belong to the PAL group, until he realized he was wrong in the form of Karen (FS)/Elesa (AV). They would later describe him as a loving and dedicated boyfriend. New PAL Cover page.jpg|Jude in the PAL Cover page Jude harrison as a host.JPG|Jude's artwork in FS and AV A second chance at life promotional poster.jpg|Jude in the promotional poster Elite Four trick or treat.JPG|Jude on extreme left for Halloween PAL Christmas.JPG|Jude on extreme left for Christmas Jude's VS Screen.jpg|VS Jude Jude Harrison otome game style.jpg|Jude's otome profile Category:PAL Elite Four Category:Victor